


The Fresh Cat

by theonlyturtleinexistence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kitten, Reveal, fresh cat, ladybug gets a pet, marinette gets a pet, tiny cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyturtleinexistence/pseuds/theonlyturtleinexistence
Summary: This is just a short story based off of what one of my friends said.





	

Marinette had just gotten a new kitten. It was the sweetest little thing ever! Small and black, its fur was shiny and beautiful, soft and tiny, it was marvelous!

She had told everyone at school, but she still wanted to share (brag?).

So that left only one person. (That she could think of.)

"CHAT!" Ladybug swung onto the roof with him.

"Yes, my lady?"

"LOOK!" She pushed the kitten into his arms. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Mm-hm. Cute."

"I can't believe I got a cat!" She smiled. "A fresh cat, too," she added.

Chat Noir just stared.

"What?"

"A fresh cat?"

Ladybug was startled. Had she really said "Fresh Cat"? 

"I-I meant kitten!"

"NOPE, TOO LATE!!"

Chat Noir put the kitten back in her arms and smirked. "So, if I was younger, I wouldn't be a kitten. I would be a fresh cat, LB, isn't that right?"

"No, no, ugh, stop it!"

"Sorry bugaboo, this is too funny!"

She huffed and stomped her foot. "Fine! I'm leaving!" She swung off the roof with the kitten in her arms and didn't look back.

The next day at school, Marinette was in a fine mood. She had to admit, "Fresh Cat" was pretty funny.

Apparently someone else thought so too.

During class, Marinette could see Adrien's shoulders shaking. She poked him with her pencil, and when he turned around, she could see that he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

He chuckled. "Fresh cat..."

"Hey, it was an accident!" Marinette was annoyed enough that she didn't think about what she just said. Her eyes grew big.

As did Adrien's.

"C-Chat?" She whispered, hoping Alya wouldn't hear. She didn't - she had fallen asleep during the lesson.

"My lady..." Adrien's smile grew as he looked at her face.

"Is it really you?" She asked, not believing it was Adrien. This had to be a dream.

He nodded. "Yes, and..." He snorted and laughed loudly, causing several pairs of eyes to look their way. "F-fresh cat!"

Marinette slouched back in her chair. "I hate you."

Adrien was too busy laughing to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is just going to be one chapter. Tell me what you think!


End file.
